


library

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, but i'll just put it together into one bc they belong together, this was originally multiple fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one that is a xenissi high school au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

For some reason, Xero saw him everywhere he went.  
It was funny, really, because it wasn’t only when they were at school, but also in their shared neighborhood or in the dance studio he went to, sometimes even at the fast food place got his dinner from now and then.  
Today, it was the school library and Jenissi, was sitting at Xero’s usual table.   
Xero sat there too, of course, because all other tables were occupied already and they kind of knew each other, even though they weren’t really what you could call friends.  
“Hi!”, he said, taking out his homework as he watched Jenissi pull out one of his earbuds. “Long time no see, huh?”

As always, Jenissi looked like he rather wanted to die than to actually talk to Xero.   
“Someone’s in a bad mood!”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I always sit here.”, Jiho told him. 

Okay, so maybe Jenissi kind of hated him - he didn’t even know why, really, but Xero suspected it was because he was always being low-key annoying when they saw each other, which was a lot.  
  
“You never sit here!”, Jenissi argued, rolling his eyes at Xero. “I would know if you did, I spend most of my breaks here.”  
It was quite something to hear him talk so much - it had taken Xero weeks until Jenissi had finally spoken to him.  
“Well, I suppose I’m usually here when you’re not.”, he replied with a shrug.  
Okay, so maybe Jiho almost never visited the library - the table they were now sharing was still the one he usually sat at when he found his way into the building once a year or so.   
Jenissi rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything else. They were silent for about five minutes - that was how long it took Xero to look through his homework, decide on one assignment and find that it was too hard to do now, to tell himself that he would do it later (he never did) and to give up on trying to work at all.  
Naturally, he went back to bothering Jenissi when he was done.  
“What are you doing, anyway?”, he asked, watching the other who had continued scribbling into his notebook, something he did a lot, no matter where it was that they saw each other. It made Xero wonder what exactly he was up to. 

“None of your business.”, Jenissi told him, as always, not even bothering to raise his head. It wasn’t exactly rude but sounded more like a well-trained dialogue between the two of them, which, in a way, it was.  
  
“So mean!”, Xero complained, resting his chin in his hands as he watched Jenissi continue writing.  
It was quiet for another minute, then Jiho said:  
“Jenissi, go on a date with me?”  
“No.” Again, the reply came swiftly, the other only glancing up at Xero briefly, who put on his cutest pout. As always, it didn’t help. Which was a shame, because Xero usually meant what he said, especially if the person he said it to was Jenissi, whom he’d been obsessed with since the very beginning and who probably had no idea how interesting he actually was to Jiho.

Normally, Xero would start talking about something else at this point. Today he didn’t.  
  
“Ah, why not? I would really love to go on a date with you.”, he said earnestly, knowing he was probably doing himself no favor by annoying Jenissi even more.  
  
This time, the other did look up. He seemed, of course, confused.  
“Stop it.”, he told Jiho. “It’s not…just stop, okay?”  
  
“Just tell me why.”, Xero pleaded. “Am I ugly? I mean I don’t think I’m ugly, but do you think I’m ugly? Or is it because I’m annoying? Or-”

“It is,”, Jenissi interrupted. “because you don’t actually want to.”

Well, that was news.  
“Hey, who said I don’t want to? I keep asking you, don’t I?” Xero’s tone was still teasing, but the topic they were discussing about was a quite serious one, at least for him.

“You’re just trying to annoy me.”  
  
“I’m not, I swear.”  
  
“Yeah you are.”  
  
“Would you go on a date with me if I seriously wanted it?”

“Maybe.”

Jenissi’s gaze was fixed on his notes again, but Xero could tell that he was waiting for something else.   
“Well I seriously want it.”, he said. “Go on a date with me.”  
Silence. Then: “No.”  
“Ah, come on! I’ll pay for you.”  
It wasn’t like Xero to beg, but Jenissi managed to click something inside of him that made him all desperate.   
Silence.  
“And you can choose what we do.”  
A sigh. Then: “Okay.”

And maybe Jenissi was blushing a little at that, but really Xero couldn’t tell because he was so stunned that it had actually worked after all this time.

Maybe, he decided, Jenissi did not really hate him after all. Maybe it was something else entirely. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, since when do you two come here together?”  
Hansol looked all confused as he placed their meals on the table, his gaze flickering between Xero and Jenissi.  
“Well, we’re kind of…friends.”, Jenissi replied eventually, even though that wasn’t exactly the truth. But Hansol didn’t need to know that, at least not right now when nothing was clear between the two of them.  
“Ahh, so weird.”, Hansol said, shaking his head. “Anyway, enjoy your meal. See you guys at school.”  
He gave them a small smile, before leaving again and Jenissi knew instantly that he’d have to explain everything later.  
  
“Wait, you’re friends with Hansol too?”, Xero asked, watching their friend leave.  
  
“We study together sometimes.”  
  
“Oh. Well, we both dance, so I see him almost every day.”  
  
“You dance a lot, don’t you?”, Jenissi asked, even though he knew already. He himself only visited the dancing studio from time to time, but Xero seemed to always be there. He was good, too, as far as Jenissi could tell from the few times he’d been able to watch the other dance.  
“It’s one of my favorite things.”, Xero told him, looking like he was ready to hold a speech about why breakdance was possibly the best thing in the world. Jenissi let him, leaning back to listen, because that was more like them anyway.   
It was weird, sitting here together and having an actual  _date_  with Xero after having tried to avoid him for so long.   
In the end, he’d given in, both because he wanted to and because the other had finally convinced him that he was serious about this.

“But like, you know I love to dance.”, his date finished, locking eyes with Jenissi who suddenly found himself unable to look away. Jesus, Xero was just so hot. “You know me a lot, anyway. I want to know more about you, too.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like…what do you write in your notebook all the time? Is it a diary? Is it homework?”  
  
Jenissi couldn’t help but smirk. This was so typical.   
“You always want to know that.”  
  
“Because I see you everywhere with that thing.”, Xero said. “I’m just curious, you know. If it’s a secret you don’t have to tell me, though.”  
  
“It’s not.” Jenissi shrugged. “I like to rap. I just write rap lyrics all the time, that’s all.”

Xero looked like he’d just been told the meaning of life.

“Ah, don’t look at me like that, it’s nothing.”  
  
“It’s not nothing. You don’t even know how much I’ve wondered about this.”  
  
“Well, now you know. Am I boring to you, yet?”  
Jenissi couldn’t help but say it - somehow, the fear was still there, of Xero just kidding him, just being there to annoy him yet again. It was stupid, really.

“What? No!” Xero looked genuinely worried. “What have I done to make you feel so suspicious towards me?”  
“I don’t know. Your behaviour was weird from the start. You asked me for a date when we first met.”  
“What is wrong with that? I’ve been asking you for over a year now.” Xero sounded kind of offended now, but Jenissi knew that this conversation was a much needed one if they were really going to date.  
“I felt like you were making fun of me.”, he explained.   
“Well I wasn’t.”, Xero said softly. “I just really wanted to get to know you.”  
He sounded so sincere that Jenissi felt his heart melt in an instant. The truth was, he had felt similar when they had met. He still felt that way.  
“I mean, I want to get to know you, too.”, he said. “I guess I just thought you were trying to annoy me all this time.”  
“Ahh, how frustrating!”, Xero complained. “We could’ve solved this a lot earlier.”  
“Yeah, right.” And because the atmosphere wasn’t exactly like it should be on a first date he added: “Let’s just forget about it and start over. Hi, I’m Taeyang.”  
At that, Xero smiled.  
“Jiho.”

-

When they left the restaurant almost two hours later, Jenissi reached for Jiho’s hand. It was funny how he hadn’t even known his real name before, but even funnier how he couldn’t stop calling him that now.  
“This was nice.”, Jiho told him, intertwining their fingers as they walked.  
“Yeah, it was. We should repeat that.”  
“Whoa, hearing that from the guy I had to beg for ages to go out with me!”, Xero teased, all back to his natural, annoying self that Jenissi liked so much.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Is that a serious question?”  
They continued like that, easiness guiding their conversation until they were at Jenissi’s house all of a sudden.  
“See, I’m a real gentleman, I even accompanied you home.”  
“Incredible!” Jenissi rolled his eyes playfully, finally releasing his date’s hand. “Thanks. I’ll text you?”  
“If you don’t, I will.” Jiho grinned. “You can’t escape me anyway, we see each other all the time, after all.”  
With that he leaned close, pecking Jenissi’s cheek, who felt himself blush immediately as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Jiho, he decided, would probably be the death of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

“ _You @ the studio?_ ”

Grinning, Xero texted “ _yes <3_”, before letting the phone slide back into his pocket, knowing he would soon be joined by Jenissi - they did this a lot now, meeting here in the privacy of the practice rooms of their local dance studio. It was easier this way, without having to explain anything to friends or family, at least not yet. 

The door was pushed open a few minutes later and Xero stopped dancing to turn around and embrace his boyfriend.  
Jenissi hugged him close and Jiho pressed their lips together in a short, sweet kiss.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting.”, Taeyang told him as they sat down on the floor, one arm curling around Xero’s neck. “You looked like you were having fun.”  
“Yeah, why did you come?”, Jiho complained jokingly, grasping for Jenissi as he pretended to get up again. “No, stay with me, it’s too late to continue anyway.”  
Jenissi giggled, relaxing in Xero’s embrace as they sat there, just enjoying each other’s company for a few minutes, while waiting for the song that Xero had been dancing to to end so it was quieter.  
“I wrote a new rap.”, Jenissi said eventually, reaching for the other’s hand. “Thought you might want to hear it.”  
  
Sharing their passions with each other was another thing they did frequently now, especially since they were both interested in similar music.   
“Yeah, of course.”, Jiho told him. “But not right now.”  
“What else do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know. Just sit here? I haven’t seen you all day.”  
“Ah, right, I was at the library.”  
“You should have texted me.”  
“I was about to, but then I thought that you would just distract me, so I didn’t.”  
“Distract you?” Xero snorted. “Oh, so I am distracting to you. I like that.”  
“Oh, I bet you do.”  
“Just so you know, you distract me too.”  
“From what? You never study.”  
“Hey! I sometimes do!”, Xero defended himself, knowing that Jenissi was kind of right though. “But you also distract me from other things. Like dancing.”  
“I feel honored now.”  
“Yeah, you should.”  
They had itched closer throughout their conversation, their noses almost touching by now.  
“You’re such a tease!”, Taeyang complained and as his eyes flickered down to Xero’s lips, Xero couldn’t help it anymore, closing the distance between them to engulf his boyfriend in a kiss.  
Jenissi was melting in his arms, which was, among thousand other things, something Jiho absolutely loved about this.  
They kissed like this for a while, until they were both all breathless and Jenissi pulled away, a blush covering his cheeks.  
“Ahh, you’re so cute.”, Jiho told him, giggling as Jenissi poked his side at that, his face still burning. For a second he looked like he was just going to tease back, then he seemed to decide against it.

“Jiho,”, he said. “I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too.”  
  
This was another thing Xero adored - they could have serious conversations, too, without it ever being awkward. Somehow, by now it came naturally.  
Taeyang beamed at him, pecking Jiho’s cheek before wiggling out of his embrace to get up.  
  
“Now, come on, I’ll show you my rap.”


End file.
